1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a windshield unit for a saddle-ride type vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
Conventionally, a windshield for a saddle-ride type vehicle is known that includes a first air duct adapted to allow a first air introduction port opening toward the front of the vehicle to communicate with a first air blowout port opening toward the upside of the vehicle and a second air duct adapted to allow a second air introduction port opening toward the front of the vehicle to communicate with a second air blowout port opening toward the inside of a windshield. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-062616.
This is effective because of the following. The air flow from the front of the vehicle is led to the upside through the first air duct to suppress the height of the windshield and further to enhance the windshield effect, as compared with that of the general windshield unit not having the air duct. In addition, the occurrence of a negative pressure inside the windshield due to an enhanced windshield effect is suppressed by the air flow directed through the second air duct to correct the pressure difference rearward of the windshield.
However, in the conventional technology, the second air blowout ports are located on the left and right outsides of the windshield. More specifically, on the outside of the left-right width of the first air blowout port. In this case, the air flow blowing out from the second air blowout ports may be caught in the air flow flowing on the left and right outsides of the windshield. Thus, the pressure difference rearward of the windshield may not be sufficiently corrected in some cases.